Launching Fireworks
by jolleIQ
Summary: A small New Year's drabble I came up with. Happy New Year!


**A/N: This is a small New Year's fic I just had to write down. This fic has some of my personal thoughts in it, and what is written is in fact something that I myself became aware of at a certain age. I know this is very different from your typical Phineas and Ferb New Year's fic and may not be what most people thought I had meant when I said that I was working on a New Year's special, but I think that the topic discussed in it is a very important one and I will stick to my choice! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to _Dan Povenmire_ and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_**

* * *

 **Launching Fireworks**

"Light er' up Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, and the green-haired boy lit the fuse on the fireworks rocket. He quickly ran away from it and joined the rest of his firiends. Soon enough, sparks started flying from the bottom of the rocket, and it suddenly took off from the ground and propelled itself into the sky, where it exploded in a brilliant display of various colours.

"Wow!" The group said simultaniously, astonished at just how beautiful it was.

Buford exclaimed "I'm next!" then took a rocket from the box that was on the ground, ran to the same spot from where Ferb had launched his rocket, placed it down, lit the fuse then ran back to the rest of his friends and admired the sight as it accended into the heavens and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

The Bully smiled "Awesome! Who'd have thought blowing stuff up could be so much fun?"

"I second _that_ " Adyson said, then took out a rocket of her own and repeated the bully's action.

"Pretty" the group said in unison as her fireworks rocket blew up.

Phineas smiled brightly "Don't you just love launching fireworks on New Year's Eve?" He asked the group, and they all responded by happily cheering. Phineas continued "And the best part is that we can all do it together!"

"You got that right" Isabella agreed "This wouldn't be half as much fun without everyone here"

Gretchen added with a smile of her own "I'll say. I feel really lucky to have such great friends like you guys!"

"Aww, Gretch, you don't have to be so modest" Isabella told her, touched by those kind words.

"Well it's true!" Phineas exclaimed "I mean just think about it guys! How lucky are we to be as close as we are. I don't want to brag, but I doubt that I could ever find better friends than you guys. Whenever we're together, time just flies by you know?"

"I know what you mean" Isabella agreed "Just think! An entire year has passed, yet if feels like hardly any time at all."

Baljeet spoke up next "Well, studies have shown that the concept of time is relative, and passes based on the ammount of pleasurable factors present in one's environment". The group looked at him curiously.

"English nerd-boy" Buford told him.

Baljeet sighed "The more fun you have, the faster time seems to pass" he explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" The group said in unison, finally understanding him.

Holly spoke up "Well no wonder a year's passed so quickly, I mean look at how much fun we always have"

Phineas then spoke up "I just hope that It'll stay that way"

"What do you mean Phineas?" Isabella asked him.

Phineas looked up at the sky where he could see fireworks rockets exploding all across the neighbourhood. The boy began "Well, like you guys said, we're all great friends, and whenever we're together we always have fun, and the days seem so short. I mean it feels like just yesterday that we built that roller coaster."

"Where's the problem in that?" Holly asked him.

Phineas scratched his head and dropped his expression "Life moves so fast that it's kind of scary, and at this rate it'll be no time at all that next year comes, and then the next one and the next... And before we know it, we'll all be grown up. I sometimes wish that I could just stop time so that nothing would ever change..." Phineas explained.

The group then saw yet another bright flash of light in the sky. They atood in silence for a few moments, thinking about his words. Isabella smiled softly "I think growing up isn't too bad. Sure, I also sometimes wish that we could all stay young forever and that nothing would ever change, but then we'd miss out on soo much. Life moves on for a reason Phineas"

"I know Isabella, but I'm afraid when we grow older we won't be as close as we are now... Noone knows what the furute will bring, and it just worries me sometimes. Me and Ferb always try to seize the day becouse we're well aware of this, and we try to have as much fun as we can with you guys while doing it. All I want is for as all to always stay friends... " told her, his voice full of honesty.

Isabella softly smiled "What will happen will happen and there's nothing we can really do about it Phin. But we're all still so young that it's pointless to worry about the future. We're friends now, so lets just take advantage of it and instead of worrying about the future, let's worry about how to enjoy our time together here and now!" She exclaimed.

The group all smiled at this statement, everyone able to relate to it.

Phineas also smiled again, then took out a rocket of his own and lauched it, and watched it fly into the sky with his friends. Isabella was right; what would happen would happen, but what mattered right now was that he was here with his friends, just launching fireworks.

* * *

 **There you go! I hope that I didn't dissapoint you all too much, but I wanted to make it this way and I'm proud of it! As always, reviews are highly appreciated, and thx for reading!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! AND MAY THIS YEAR BRING LOTS OF JOY AND HAPPINESS TO US ALL!**


End file.
